Adventures of P&G Book 1: Limo, Limo Paradise
by twiandsuperfan
Summary: Join a dogs story on exploring the world, based on my two dead dogs... RIP


**This is one of my very first stories that I ever wrote… it was written in the fifth grade, its about my two dogs who passed away about 5 years ago. This is what I always thought of them as… people. Hope you like it… and review!**

**-Twiandsuperfan**

"Ginger, wait I'm not ready yet," yelled Pugsy as she was running after Ginger.

Ginger was older but acted very much like a little puppy. She would run around with a helicopter hat, chasing limo's, buses and many other ridiculous things. Most important she was always ready for adventures. As for Pugsy, she was very well mannered and always dressed up as if she was going to a five star restaurant in Hollywood.

"Wait," said Pugsy once again.

"Limo, limo,go, go," exclaimed Ginger, running after the limo bringing them to Florida and the Bahamas. This limo was not an ordinary limo though. It had a 4 yard swimming pool, a movie theater, 2 bedrooms , a bathroom, a kitchen area, and most importantly a Tikki Bar for drinks ranging from Shirley Temples to cosmopolitans.

"OK, you may enter the limo now," said Pugsy, as she was gently stepping into the limo.

"Woo Hoo!" said Ginger as she pounced into the big black limo.

"Ginger you will get your dirty paws on the nice new leather," yelled Pugsy.

"OK, her we go," said the limo driver with a chuckle.

"Oh, not again," thought Pugsy, as Ginger began to stick her head out of the limo's window.

An hour later they stopped to eat at Tango Mango (a 4 star restaurant ) in a small town somewhere in California.

"I will order the lobster with a side of mango salsa with chips," Pugsy told the waiter.

"I'll have the chicken strips with french fries," said Ginger.

"Now Ginger, that food is good for the poorer people but not for us," said Pugsy angrily. "She will have the chicken ala mode with a side of diggity bites(mini peas)," added Pugsy.

"I wanted the chicken strips and french fries!" said Ginger sadly.

"Ginger, you must learn to live like a very well mannered lady. Not a lower class child trying to get into trouble," said Pugsy.

"All right," said Ginger sarcastically.

"Good, now lets eat," said Pugsy, just as their food arrived.

"Yuck," thought Ginger, as she took a bite of the chicken ala mode.

"Any dessert for the ladies?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, I will have the Crème Brule', " said Pugsy very eloquently.

" I will have the Mango Tango Sundae," said Ginger happily.

"OK, I will be out with your order in a minute," ensured the waiter.

"Now wasn't that delightful Ginger?" asked Pugsy, as they were walking back to the limo.

"Well the sundae was good, but nothing else, I mean really," as she walked through the limo door. "I want to go swimming," said Ginger.

"Well I am going to get my self a glass of tea and my book and I will meet you there," said Pugsy.

"Can you get me some grape juice?" asked Ginger.

"Sure," answered Pugsy.

As Pugsy was getting the juice and tea, Ginger began to put on her swimsuit, but then saw a nicer one lying on the bed in the next door bedroom. So she tried it on. RIP!

"Oh no," said Ginger. "Pugsy will be soooo mad. Maybe I can just hide it and put another suit on the bed."

So she did just that and then got on her swimsuit with a little flower on the front and ran to the pool. When she got there Pugsy was waiting….

"What took you so long? Normally you're here within 2 minutes" said Pugsy.

"Well, I had to find your ….I mean my swimsuit," said Ginger.

"Really, because when I walked by your room I already saw you in it," answered Pugsy.

"Cannon Ball," screamed Ginger, as she made a big splash.

"Oh, why did I come?" thought Pugsy as she got splashed by the big wave of water.

Ginger swam around in the pool for about 1.5 hours and then she was tired so she left. Pugsy had already gone to sleep and now the 2nd limo driver was driving.

Ginger had a piece of Babybel cheese and some juice and went to sleep also.

When they awoke the next morning they were already in Colorado and were going through the mountains.

"Wow, what a view," said Ginger, as she awoke from her long nights sleep. "Yes it really is," said Pugsy delightfully.

"You know I have a story about these mountains," began Pugsy. "I was just about 3 years old at the time and I was going through the mountains…"

"Were you just as playful as me at one time? Because now your so well manned and don't seem to care about fun at all. In a good way though," asked Ginger.

"Well actually I was just as playful as you if not even more. I would swim across the big winding rivers that seemed to never end as they flowed into the horizon. My mother would yell for me to return, but in just kept swimming until I got to the mouth of the river and swam toward the moon as darkness fell upon the land," explained Pugsy, remembering her glorious childhood.

"Wow, you were fun at one time," said Ginger surprised.

"Hey, how about if we stop and get some chicken fingers at the Tiki Shack?" asked Pugsy.

"Really, you mean it?" asked Ginger, surprised.

"Come on, we've arrived… I mean we are here," said Pugsy, trying to remember how she said it when she was a puppy.

"Race you there," said Ginger, as she burst out from the limo door.

"Wait," said Pugsy, as she threw off her high heels and ran after her.

As they were eating Ginger kept thinking to herself that Pugsy was beginning to care about fun and games.

"I haven't eaten like that since I was 2," said Pugsy.

"Hey, you want to stop at Toys R Us when we get to Florida," asked Pugsy.

"Heck yah," said Ginger excitedly.

About 10 hrs later they were already in Georgia and only 20 minutes away from reaching the Florida border. Then from there they would drive for about another 5 hours until they would get to their 2nd home in Vero Beach, FL. When they were crossing the border, both of them were sleeping. Ginger awoke to a huge flash of lightening and a crash of thunder.

"Pugsy!" cried Ginger over and over.

"What is it, Ginger?" asked Pugsy, worried.

"I heard THUNDER!" screamed Ginger.

"Come sleep with me, Ginger," said Pugsy.

So they went to sleep together in the twin bed. Around 3 am Pugsy awoke to herself falling onto the floor. Ginger was sprawled out all around the bed as if she was trying to cover a big hissing snake. "Oh why did I bother having her sleep with me?" questioned Pugsy, as she grabbed a blanket and laid it on the floor.

"Well I slept well," said Ginger, yawning.

"Speak for yourself," said Pugsy, as she stretched.

They were now in Orlando, FL, which was only 1.5 hours from Vero Beach. They would stay in Vero Beach for one week and then move on to the Bahamas.

"Lets stop at Toys R Us," said Ginger, thoughtfully.

"Alright, I could use a toy or two if I am going to be fun," said Pugsy, thinking about the big fluffy beanies and the colorful toys she had as she was growing up.

"Stop the limo. We would like to make a purchase here…. I mean buy something," said Pugsy, as they drove through the parking lot trying to find a parking space.

Look at all the toys," said Ginger, as she walked through the big, green sliding doors.

"Pugsy, can I get this?" asked Ginger, as she showed Pugsy a big red teddy dog.

"Yes you can," said Pugsy, as she lurched among the aisles of the store. "OH, this looks like my small teddy bear I had when I was a puppy," thought Pugsy, remembering the tiny teddy bear she would sleep with and bring everywhere she went. She later in life sold it at a garage sale. "Why did I do that?" she thought to herself. She then picked up the teddy bear.

"I will get this," she said.

BOOM! A bunch of beanies fell as Ginger raced to the checkout. Pugsy laughed.

"Yah, I have another beanie!" yelled Ginger as they exited the store.

An hour and twenty minutes later they were in Vero Beach, Fl , where they would be for another seven days. They stayed in a condo on ocean front property. This condo had a swimming pool with a place where you could get a tube, boogie board, and many other pool and beach things. The beach here was empty with only one person always there…. Ted. This condo was called La Mer, which in French means " The Sea". The condo was only one of many in Vero Beach though.

"Wow, I like this place," said Ginger as she began to jump on her new bed.

"Do you bounce on that?" asked Pugsy.

"Ya, you go up and down, up and down," repeated Ginger over and over and over.

Well, you get the point. The week went by very quickly as though it hadn't started. Pugsy and Ginger enjoyed shopping at the mall, watching movies, going on the beach, swimming in the pool and ocean, and eating at various restaurants like the Ocean Grill, Squid Lip's, Captain Hiram's, and Mulligan's.

"Wow I can't believe the week is over," said Pugsy as she approached the limo.

"Me too," said Ginger, racing out the door with her new boogie board.

They would then be going to the Bahamas on their limo. By the way, the limo can turn into a plane, boat, seaplane and many other things.

"Cool," exclaimed Ginger as the boat passed and ancient shipwreck. "Is there treasure?" questioned Ginger.

"Of course not," screamed Pugsy. "I mean maybe," said Pugsy.

The limo kept sailing on through the darkness of the night. It sailed on through the stars in space. It sailed on through the night sky. It sailed all night.

"Wake up. We are here," said Ginger as she jumped on Pugsy.

"Wow it's so tropical," said Pugsy very happily.

"What should we do?" asked Ginger.

"Lets explore the island, explore the forests, explore the waters of the deep Atlantic Ocean, and most importantly, lets explore our hearts and dreams," said Pugsy.

As Pugsy finished her sentence, Pugsy and Ginger were walking on an empty street toward the horizon as a sunrise of orange and pinks marked the sign of another adventurous day. Peace on earth.

The end.

Find out what they do in the next book, Tropical, Tropical Island of the Bahamas. Will Pugsy and Ginger have yet another happy ending? Where will they go and what will they discover? Find out soon!


End file.
